


Hold my hand and don’t let go

by KristiLynn



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, High School, Homecoming Dance, Originally Posted on Dreamwidth, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 23:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10752174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristiLynn/pseuds/KristiLynn
Summary: Kimberly wants Trini to go to the Homecoming Dance





	Hold my hand and don’t let go

“Please? Please, please, please,” Kimberly begged as she and Trini made their way down the hallway arm in arm. 

“I don’t do dances.”

“I know but since Jason and I both made homecoming court we were thinking that we could make it a group thing. My parents even said they’d get us a limo.”

Trini sighed. She’d never gotten to ride in a limo before. “I just got my mom off my back about even going to this thing.”

“That’s even better. Think of how much it’ll piss her off when she see’s you in that taffeta dress that you pulled from the back of your closet and threw on at the last minute. Mom’s go insane if they don’t get the last word on how you look for things like this.”

“Okay number one I don’t own anything with taffeta, and I will never own anything with taffeta” Trini paused to build the dramatic tension. “But the idea of pissing off my mom is to good to pass up so I might have something that’ll work.” 

“So you’re in?” Kimberly smiled hopefully.

Trini smiled back. “Well how can I say no to you?”

\--

Trini had never felt as nervous as she did the night of homecoming. She wasn’t lying before when she said she didn’t do school dances. She had never been to a school dance, not at any of the schools she’d attended. It wasn’t that she was opposed to them, despite what she’d told her mother many times, there just had never been anyone she wanted to put the effort in for. But things were different now. 

There was a knock at her bedroom door and then her father called her name.

“Yeah?” 

“There are some kids here to see you?”

Trini cursed to herself. She was more behind than she thought. 

“Okay, I’ll be down in a minute.” 

She closed the youtube hair tutorial she had pulled up on her computer and decided to go with a simple slicked back ponytail instead. Then after applying her makeup in record speed Trini walked downstairs to find the rest of the rangers making themselves at home in her living room.

“Alright let's go,” Trini called out as she made a bee-line for the door hoping to escape before her mother saw her. 

Her plan was not successful. 

“Wait!” Her mother called from the kitchen. “I want to see what you’re wearing!”

Kimberly gave Trini a look that said ‘I told you so’ and Trini rolled her eyes.

“It’s my bridesmaids dress from Amanda’s wedding. You’ve seen me in it before, you don’t have to--” Her words fell on deaf ears as her mother came out, cellphone in hand. 

“You look so beautiful,” she began to squeal as she looked Trini over. Then her smile disappeared when she got to Trini’s shoes. “Sneakers Trini? Couldn’t you wear the heels that we had to buy you for the wedding?”

Trini looked down at her yellow converse and shrugged. “I like these.” She then looked up and said. “Besides didn’t you say those heels with this dress made me look whorish? Do you want me to look whorish?”

Zack laughed and Trini swore she could hear her mother whisper “God help me,” under her breath. 

“Mom we really need to get going.”

“Well let me me get a picture before you go. Who’s your date?” 

Trini was about to tell her that this was just a group thing when Kimberly stood up from the arm of the couch and straightened her bubblegum pink dress and her sash that read Nominee. 

“I am,” she said. 

“You…” Her mother began but her father placed a hand on her arm and gave her a look that said ‘just let it go’. “You look very cute together.”

“Thank you mom.” 

As her mother fumbled with her phone trying to figure out how to automatically post the photo’s to facebook Trini turned to Kimberly and whispered, “I thought Jason was your date?” 

“Just so we didn’t have to drag anyone to the coronation practice this afternoon. You’re the one I really want to do this with.”

“Okay we’ve figured it out,” Trini’s father said. “Why don’t you two pose here in front of the fireplace.”

Kimberly took a hold of Trini’s hand and they walked over to the fireplace. As Kimberly wrapped her arms around Trini’s waist Trini held onto her hand. “Don’t let go,” she whispered, her voice shaking slightly. 

Kimberly gave her hand a supportive squeeze. “You don’t have to worry. I got you.”


End file.
